


Not how it's suppose to go

by Randomthings (spangelbanger)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/Randomthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read a prompt decide to see what happened. Basically Sam ends up knocked up by his girlfriend with the help of a random plot device. Things are weird. Bobby saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not how it's suppose to go

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85765.html?thread=32655109#t32655109

“This isn't possible.” He groaned and tried to hold in whatever it was he'd eaten for breakfast.

“Sam? Are you in there?” Jess called through the door.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” It was suppose to be a joke, a dumb fucking joke. He'd woke up and felt fine until he started to stand up and then he felt like he was going to throw up. Jess had off handed said, “well maybe you're pregnant.”

and then, fuck what had he been thinking. He'd known about the test, lying on a shelf in the medicine cabinet some remnant from a drunken party where some chick wanted to be sure before she started doing keg stands. Apparently the extra test got left behind and he pissed on the stick as a joke. And he was going to throw up again because that just wasn't possible. Sure he was a freak, but that was a whole different kind of freak.

“Sam are you okay?” She asked through the door, “do you need to go to the hospital or what?”

“I'm,” he swallowed the word fine, “just give me a minute.” He threw the stick in the trash and splashed cold water on his face. This was so fucked up.

He opened the door and she looked up at him, quiet in the pale morning light filtering through the window how, even if he was a freak she was normal. An average, healthy college chick, how was it possible? He wrapped his arms around her crushing her against his chest breathing in the comforting apple scent of her shampoo, he kissed the top of her head and fought against the rolling in his guts.

“You okay?” she asked quietly reaching up to rest her hand on his cheek.

“No,” he growled, “I'm so far from okay,”

“It's okay baby, you've just got a flu or something it will pass in a couple days.”

He nodded, and didn't say anything at all to keep from blurting it out, questions, accusations, yelling incomprehensible noises, they were all on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't let them go, not until he knew for sure. “Look, I'm not going to be able to go today.”

“It's okay, I'm sure everyone will understand.” She picked up the phone, “you want me to stay with you.”

“No, no, you go on have fun without me, I'll be fine, just not feeling good, it'll probably pass in a couple hours.” and he didn't know which fear was worse that it would or that it wouldn't.

“if you're sure,” she said and then she was dialing the phone. He slipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge reaching for the brown bottle on the top shelf. He popped the top off it and had it half way to his mouth before he stopped and put it back. Probably not the best way to start this. He grabbed a bottle of water instead downing half of it in one gulp, before wiping his mouth on the back of his shirt sleeve.

“Alright, I'm going to head out.” Jess whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. He kissed her back and then let her go watching out the window to make sure she was actually gone before he grabbed the phone and stared at it. Calling someone was great in theory but who the hell was he going to call. His first instinct screamed Dean. Dean would know what to do. He had half the number punched in before he closed the phone and chewed on the antenna, sure Dean would help. But odds were wherever Dean was John wasn't far behind. He smiled as a second idea came to him. He picked up the phone again and dialed a number he hadn't used in years.

“Hello.”

“Bobby.”

“Who is this?” The gruff voice grumbled on the other end of the line.

“Sam, um Sam Winchester, John's son.”

“I know damn well whose kid you are Sam.” the complaint failed to hide the slight smile, “so what fool thing has your daddy gotten himself into this time?”

“It's not,” he took a breath, “I need a favor.”

“Listening.” he said, by way of an invitation.

“Something's happened, here, to me kind of and it's a little weird, like case weird.”

“So call John.”

“I'd rather not get him involved in this, can you come here, please, I could really use your help.”

“Might help a little more if you give me some ideal about what it is your dealing with.”

He chewed on this thumb trying to think of a way of getting information without giving anything until he got there, “alright, um, I need whatever you can find on like fertility gods or rituals, or spells or pretty much anything that anyone would use to knock up someone who absolutely couldn't get pregnant.”

“Is this about a girl? What fool think did you do son?”

“It's not, I swear, trust me, I'll explain everything when you get here.”

“Do you really need me to explain to you how these things work son, I know your daddy did a piss poor job, but I didn't think you were that stupid.”

“Bobby, trust me, this isn't what you're thinking.”

“and just what do you suppose I'm thinking.”

“You're thinking I knocked someone up and am looking for some...supernatural explanation for it.”

“Fair enough,” he sighed.

“Trust me, it's not that, just how soon can you get here?”

“Son I don't even know where the hell here is.”

“California,”

“Three days,”

“Dean could make it in two.” Sam challenged.

“Well your brother's an damned idjit who treats that car like he's trying to qualify for a race.”

“Bobby,”

“Fine, maybe two and a half but boy, this better be important.”

“Would I have called you if it wasn't?”

 

The pick up was so out of place it was almost comedic. Sam knew the second he saw it pulling up to the apartment that bobby was finally there. He met him half way across the yard, and tugged him into the building. “Slow down son,” Bobby complained, “now, you mind telling me just what's going on.”

“Sure.” Sam said, closing the door behind him, he checked the curtain then moved to pull a box out of the bathroom, he dumped the contents on the table letting them clatter and spread wherever they would. “That's a bit excessive.” Bobby commented.

“I had to be sure, like really sure, he pulled an unopened one out of his back pocket and showed it to Bobby before disappearing into the bathroom this time it was a couple minutes before he came back out in the time he was in there bobby had flipped all the test and sure enough there was almost three dozen of them all positive, Sam dropped the latest into the pile and bobby picked it up.

“Looks like you are in one hell of a predicament son.”

“Ya think?” Sam sat down roughly in the nearest chair his head falling into his hands, “What the hell is inside me bobby?”

“I don't know.” He said resting his hand on Sam's back, “We'll figure it out son.”

Sam nodded, “okay, so I figure it's just another case and we'll work it, but do me a favor, you can't tell Jess.”

“And Jess would be?”

“My girlfriend,” he said and his eyes shied away from the intensity of the questions in the older man's gaze.

“Might help get to the bottom of it faster.”

“No.” he said, “I just I don't want her involved in it.”

“Well, like it or not, she's involved.” He said, “and more than that, she might know something about what did this to you in the first place.”

“What? No?” He shook his head, “I want to keep this stuff as far from her as I can, I mean this one normal thing that I was going to have and I'm going to ruin it.” He picked up one of the white sticks and glared at it like it's existence was offensive, “by getting..” he threw it down like it bit him and shook his head, “no, this can't be happening, I probably got hit by a bus and am in a coma or something and this is just some fucked up nightmare.”

“Hate to break it to you son, but you ain't dreamin'”

“Come on,”

“Where?”

“The prom? Where do you think idjit, we're going to the hospital to see what's squirming around in there.”

“Oh,”

“Oh.” Bobby rolled his eyes, “get in the truck.”

Sam went obediently enough sliding into the passenger seat and closing his eyes against the glaring sun. “If you're gonna get sick do it out the window.”

Sam smiled but it faded pretty quickly. His hand falling to his stomach and rubbing small circles over a particularly sore spot, it felt weirdly good like the skin there was suddenly a hundred time's more sensitive.

They were lucky enough to find an empty exam room, “Wait here,” Bobby slipped on a white coat and closed the door behind him. A few minutes later he returned with an ultrasound machine.

“You know how to use one of those?”

“I figured we'd wing it.” He said, “of course I know what I'm doing.”

“Shirt off.” Sam pulled it over his head and sat down on the table, cold gel was squirted on his stomach and his breath hissed through his teeth shocked at the chill of it.

A few seconds later the machine was up and running and the first swipe of the wand over his stomach had him holding his breath. A wet sounding noise suddenly started to sound like a rhythm, “well it's got a heart beat.” Bobby said, “so that's something.” He pressed harder and shifted it slightly, “and there it is.” He said looking at the monitor.

“What the hell is that?”

“Looks like a baby to me,” Bobby said, “five, maybe six weeks.”

“It looks like a teddy bear or something.”

“well what did you expect this early in a big sign that says 'hi mommy' these things don't start looking human for a good while” there was a movement and it moved like it was shuddering slightly. “you want a picture?” Bobby asked. Already hitting the button to print the image.

“What?”

“For research,” Bobby clarified.

Sam nodded his eyes going from the place where the gel was already drying to the monitor, he smiled slightly, “don't go getting too attached, just because it looks like it might be humanoid.”

“I'm not, I won't.” he shook his head, “the sooner it's gone the sooner I can get back to my life.”

“Right.” Bobby printed off a few more images and satisfied they got as much from the machine as they could they turned it off and slipped out the same way they had gotten in.

 

“Sam?” Jess came out of the bathroom, “where've you been? And more importantly,” She held up the box, “what the hell is this?”

“Jess,” Sam stared at the box in horror, “where did you get that?”

“It was under the sink in the bathroom, where the hell do you think I got it?”

“Look, I can explain.”

“Please, explain because really I'm starting to think the worst here.”

“I um,” he swallowed,

“I fucking knew it.” She muttered, “find a decent man and he knock up the first skank that comes along, so who was it?” She asked looking less mad and more disappointed than anything else, it might have been easier if she was mad.

“There's no one else, I swear, um, it's me.”

“Are you really going to go that route?” She asked, “we've talked about that, about how it's the dumbest fucking cop out.”

“No, Jess, there's something wrong with me.” He swallowed, “I need to tell you something.”

“Good, please say something to make this make sense.”

“I'm pregnant.” He said, and tried to smile when he said it like he wasn't fucking shaking.

“Very funny Sam.” She rolled her eyes, the door opened and Bobby walked in, “who the hell are you.” she asked not overly phased about the strange man blundering into their apartment.

“That's my uncle Bobby.” He said, “that's not important,” He pulled the black and white photos out of his pocket and pushed them into her hand, “this, this is what's important.”

“That's where you were all day, getting baby pictures.”

“Jesus Sam, were you dropped on your head?” Bobby pulled them out of his hand and pushed an unopened box of tests into his hand, “Show her.”

“What?”

“Go on, take her in there, piss on the thing and let her see it for herself.”

“Seriously?” Sam looked pale again.

Jess was already walking into the bathroom though so he followed her reaching for the button on his jeans even as he closed the door behind him. She sat down on the tub and took the box from him opening it herself and handing him the thing once she was sure it was legit and this wasn't just some prank.

“You know normally this is the other way around,” she said watching him aim the stream into a dixie cup filling it way too full way to fast before dipping the test into it for a few seconds and capping it. He handed it to her readjusted his clothes and put down the lid on the toilet sitting down hanging his head, not willing to meet her eyes as she watched the creeping lines slowly darkening. “So,” She said, sounding surprised.

“Yeah.”

“This is actually happening.”

“Looks like.”

“How?”

“I have no ideal.” he answered honestly taking a deep breath. “Weird just seems to follow me,”

“This is pretty fucking weird.” she said, taking his hand. “What are we going to do now?”

He shrugged.

“If it was the other way, what would you want to do?” She asked still trying to get him to meet her eyes.

He shrugged again, the second as useless as the first, “never really thought about it.”

“Well we weren't exactly being careful” His snort of laughter was pained and abrupt.

“Didn't expect this though.”

She nodded, “we don't have to figure it out today right, we can just...I don't know, pretend things are okay until we figure out what's going on.” She grinned moving in front of him and making him sit up straighter she pushed his shirt up and ran her hand over his stomach, “besides, I think you'll be absolutely adorable when you're so pregnant you can't walk.” He rolled his eyes and she leaned forward dropping kisses over her stomach. “It's gonna be okay Sam, I promise, see look, I'm not even freaking out.”

He didn't know what to say to her, instead he stood up opening the door.

Bobby was still waiting when they got out of the bathroom, at least they were holding hands though. “Alright, I gotta make a few phone calls, you two, just stay out of trouble until I get back.”

“How much more trouble could we get into?” Sam muttered watching him go.

“Come on.” Jess said as soon as he was out the door.

“What?”

“What?” She echoed, “I want to cuddle my baby's mama and pick out names, and stuff.”

“That's not disturbing at all.”

 

There was definitely one thing going for them, the bed was soft, and warm, and damn comfortable. Sam stretched lazily watching as Jess rubbed some floral smelling crap on his stomach. “Don't want you to get stretch marks.” She whispered kissing where her fingers trailed.

He groaned and covered his eyes. She ignored him and continued worshiping his stomach with her lips and hands kissing and licking and rubbing and occasionally biting.

“This is really turning you on isn't it.”

“You have no ideal.” She answered grinning then flicking her tongue into his belly button.

“Get up here,” he growled pulling her up to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, “I swear I could sleep for a month.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded against her skin. “Alright, sleep,” she said spanning her hand over as much of his stomach as it could cover. “I have to admit though, that I kind of love this. You really are perfect you know that.”

“Thanks.” He muttered not meaning it.

“Seriously,” She said softly kissing him, “I know this probably, challenges your masculinity or whatever, but Sam you gotta know, that I don't think I've ever been as turned on as I am by this.”

“Glad one of us is having fun he muttered.”

 

The next morning was better. Not a lot better, but at least he managed to get out of bed without rushing to the bathroom.

“So what's the plan?” Sam asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him.

“Food, then I figured we could go shopping for baby clothes.” She glanced over her shoulder at him when he stilled, “Sam I'm kidding.”

He nodded and she kissed the side of his mouth, “look, we were going to go check out that art gallery remember.”

“Still want to do that?” he asked skeptically.

“Listen here buddy, if you think getting knocked up is an excuse to back out, you've got another thing coming.”

“Yes ma'am.” he laughed softly kissing the back of her neck.

 

Things were better by the time they stumbled into the house later, it was warm but not stiflingly hot and other than a few minutes when he honestly thought he could have eaten his weight in food if someone had put it in front of him things were pretty much normal. Except when they got home Bobby was sitting in the living room a statue in front of him on the table, one that Sam recognized immediately as from the bedroom.

“Son I don't know what you did, but you seriously pissed off the wrong deity.” Bobby was already wrapping the statue in a trash bag seeming completely unwilling to even touch the thing. “I'm going to take that somewhere safe, and I'll call you in a few days, tell you how to reverse whatever whammy it put on you, now that I know what I'm dealing with.”

 

“Sam,” Jess whispered her head laying on his stomach.

“Hmm,” he asked half asleep under the effects of the concoction of herbs that Bobby had sent him.

“If I tell you something will you not laugh at me.” He nodded, and she continued, “I really liked the ideal of you being pregnant.”

“Yeah?” he grinned docilely, “It was kind of cool, except the throwing up thing, that was much less cool”

She moved up to wrap her lips around one of his nipples tugging roughly with her teeth until he arched up off the bed.

“Careful those things are sensitive.” She dropped an apologetic kiss on the hard bud and then ran her tongue over it. “Next time, you're the one that get's knocked up.” He laughed already fading out of consciousness.

“Sam.” she growled his name, “Wake up, I want to talk about this more.” With a frustrated sigh she dropped a kiss on his lower stomach and an even lower one on his cock. Then laid her head on his chest and followed him to sleep.

 

“Sam!” Jess was screaming his name.

“Hmm,”

“Will you move your ass, we're going to be late.”

“Five more minutes.” He rolled over his eyes cracking open to glance at the alarm. “Crap.” he muttered as the low throb of a hang over started in behind his eyes. “How fucking much did I drink.” He looked at her, “I don't think I've ever blacked out before.”

“There's a first time for everything.” She grinned. Throwing him his jeans, “come one, breakfast will help.”

“yeah, sure,” he muttered pulling his clothes on. Something felt off about the pocket. He reached in and pulled out a stack of pictures. “Crap,” he muttered, “apparently I stole pictures of someone's kid.”

“Never knew you wanted kids.”

“I don't right now.” He said dropping the pictures on the dresser, “but you might be able to talk me into it.”

“Yeah right,” she laughed, “only if you're the one having them.”

He laughed and pulled her into his arms kissing the tip of her nose, “Deal.”

“You're an idiot.” She laughed, “and adorable idiot, but you're still an idiot.”

 


End file.
